time left out
by demonfoxkiller
Summary: in the book enders game, from the end of chapter 8 tornthe begening of chapter 10 there is three years thatrnthey leave for you to think up your self. this is whatrnI think happened in those years. (not a differentrnperson tale, or new people) plz R


This is right after the fight with the kids in n-grav. He is in rat army and just signed off the mind game

Chapter one:

Ender put his desk away and slid off his bunk, what was that, that room at the end of the world? And how did they put peters face there? But he put his thoughts off and striped to take a shower.

The next morning everyone was talking, the boys who had tried and beat him up yesterday were still in the hospital and everyone knew that it was ender and his crew that put them there. Trying to avoid the looks and side way glances, ender skipped breakfast and went to the battleroom. As he stepped in he saw that most of the boys from the night before were there, waiting… "What? Can you read minds now?" alai looked at him and got a cocky grin on his face "well if your getting the same looks we are, we don't blame you, that and we thought you might hide away here, had to drag you out of your hole and have some fun." At this his mood lifted, and he lunched himself into the battle room to join… no his fellow students, but his friends.

Ender knew there was trouble from the moment he saw rose walking to him "you once again are dropping lower in the standing, what are you doing, trying to make me look like a fool?" he just looked at his desk and try to think of a way out of this one. "HEY, I am talking to you fart eating bugger lover" at this ender just looked up at him, with no effort what so ever he said" I told you already, I was never in the battles before, you think I can keep up the rank forever? If you think that, you need to go back to your launch group" and with this, he signed off and walked to the showers, leaving rose to stand and steam with it for a bit. True he was a little afraid of what might happen, but he knew now, it didn't matter, he had his friends, people who trusted him, and he cold trust. He turned on the water and let the warm water fall on his tired body.

Rose didn't let him rest with what was said, he came to ender and looked at him, " well, looks like you got someone else's eye now, rabbits commander wants you, and sense you seem to "good" for this army, I am trading you away." and with that he handed him his slip of paper. Without a word he walked down the lines of beds, not looking at anyone, not even dink as he passed his bed at the front of the room, but he stopped when dink laid a hand on him and whispered in his ear "see you tonight at practice" and he got the slight grin off dinks face before walking out and starting down to his new barracks.

The three commanders were so different, it was amazing. Wail bonzo was tight, and vary mean in his way of commanding, carn was vary different, thee moment he walked in the room carn jumped to his feet and held out his hand. "Names carn carby, welcome to rabbit" ender took his hand and felt the tight grip that he received "names ender" "I know, I was shocked when I herd rose was trading you, so I could not help but grab you wail I could." Ender looked down the lines, as he thought, the oldest ones were up close and the youngest in the back of thee room, but it seemed that there was only one bed, half way down the rows. Maybe this time it would be different, hopefully for the better. Turning back to carn he asked in a low tone "will I be able to keep my practices up?" carn looked at him like he had just asked him what 2 2 makes. And he started to laugh. "Yes I could see why rose would want you to stop practices with your team, well no, I do not want you to, and I will be sending a few of C toon to it tonight, they need the extra practice" "and what toon am I in?" and for that he got a cocky grin as carn told him" C toon" so it would be different this time, both easy and hard… but still different

After only two days in his new army, battle came. It was against scorpion army, not the best of teams, but they were far from the worst. He had practiced with his toon for only two days, but he knew his job as well as every job of everyone in his toon. Almost all of his toon had come to the practice the night before and had taken orders from him as if he was there commander, and if they cared, they kept it to them self's. But now was battle, and that's what mattered, he paused everything out of his mind and got to work making sure he was where he was meant to be. The door flashed a light white, reviling the room behind. Thee room was mid light, not bright, so there was places you could hide, but not many. His toon jumped, as planed forth out the door. Plastering themselves agents one of the 9 stars in thee battle room. Yuki, his toon leader, a young girl from Japan turned to him "your up short stuff, jump down and around, and tell us where they are" and with out even thinking, he jumped. Coming around the star he put his legs in a kneeling position and felt them almost freeze before he got them to that. Hits to the legs rang thou his body but he was still fine. Looking down he saw 13 boys on the star right below him, 21 on the main star to his right, and 10 more on the back wall firing long distances. Pushing his gun between his legs he started to fire at the force agents the wall, holding his tiger a little longer then normal. He hit three, then the forth and felt his leg take even more hits. Pushing around the star again he saw that Yuki was still waiting for him. "13 on the lower star, 21 on the side, and there WAS 10 on the back wall, down to 7 now" that earned him a slight smile. "Alright boys, up and over, Nick, Alex, Chag, you fire at the back all, the rest hit the main star… and ender, you got the rest" she gave him a slight smile "wish you luck" ender jumped down and started firing between his already frozen legs, he got one, just one before he was hit hard, but the other toons did there job and the battle was over before the battle timer hit 10 min. over all rabbit army only had 10 frozen and 5 disabled. It was a good win.

As the boys filed out of the shower getting ready to go to breakfast, ender sat playing with his desk, everyone thought he was studying for a test, wail the truth of the matter was that he was playing the mind game, still trying to get past the end of the world. He always got to the cliff, jumped, got carried away on the clode and found himself once again killing the snake and looking at peter in the mirror, and dieing right after. Logging off he jumped down and started for the door, but was stopped before he could get there, Yuki looked at him and smiled "good job today, I think you did a good job today" ender barley looked up at her "thanks" and he walked out. Yuki just watched him walk. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and carn said "don't ask, no one up here asks" she let hr head fall "yeah, but no one cares up here either, but I do" "well don't, he's cold, to cold for anyone" and with that he left. For a few more sec she stood there thinking of little ender wingin, he was not much older then her, she was boosted from her lunch but no one cared she was younger, she was a toon leader, that's all that mattered.

Shen sat down next to ender at breakfast, and is was not long before Alai joined him "he fart eater, how did the battle go?" "Ender looked up and smiled, it had been some time since he could just smile, not fake it, but smile because he as with friends. " fine, we won" "yeah, look at the board, you went up a rank again… four in on battle, you're a monster" "no worse then you" shen turned a little "ho, ender, that girl is looking at you again" "ha-ha, I don't think any girl that made it up here would even look at me, let alone do I care" and without even looking where shen was pointing he turned and left.


End file.
